


Jedikiah ghastly week had started…

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, Spanking, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: Stephen is not committed to learn or truly work for his uncle and ULTRA, Jedikiah is fed up with it and resolve to do something about it.





	Jedikiah ghastly week had started…

**Author's Note:**

> Could be a Missing Scene, contains spanking elements (S01 E04)

** Jedikiah ghastly week had started… **

 

The vein throbbing on Jedikiah forefront was a sight, pumping madly between his creased brows, a visible trace of all the upsets in his world.

Killian is back in town, and with him a wrecked John is revisiting the drama that links them all together. The Founder is breathing down his neck eager to ‘meet’ Stephen and the boy can’t follow an order even if his life depended on it, which it does! And now his sister in-law dinner invitation clearly drew the lines in that quicksand that was his cluster fuck life at the moment.

His nephew practice sucked beyond the telling of it. Stephen wasn’t interested; the boy was distracted physically and mentally. Even more appalling was his complete lack of vision. That teenager can’t possibly be related to Roger and him, to the big things Ultra stand for, understand the drive that has been boiling in the veins of every member of his family. Jed was looking at his monitor and was getting even more frustrated as the minutes ticked.

He just landed on his back again, sprawled on the mats… Stephen doesn’t even have the reflexes a young John had: always land combat ready, on a crouch to protect vital organs and ready to spring back into action.

He really couldn’t take much more of this; honestly it was ridiculous the lack of intent and dedication the youngster was putting in this. Well, it won’t be for long anymore, with hard steps resonating on the concrete floor, Jedikiah left the supervision room to stomp into the practice area, with a snap of his fingers and a nod from the head, the instructor left without a word for his pupil.

Turning towards the electronic panel by the door, his fingers flew rapidly on the pad and shut all communication with the outside while also darkening the two way glass surrounding the training area.

Stephen felt the hair on his neck prickling and swiftly stood, understanding that his uncle somehow meant business.

“This is not working, is it?” Jedikiah was pacing in front of his nephew, knowing full well that what was coming up was going to be just so satisfying for him; it will finally put everything right in his world.

Stephen didn’t know what to respond, heck even if he was supposed to answer, he felt like an inadequate recruit in front of a drill sergeant that had it for him… Maybe he should apply himself a bit more next time, after all he really needed the access and pissing his uncle off might not be the way to go.

“You know one thing I had in common with your father Stephen? Every time he had earned a spanking from our dad, I wasn’t far behind. It’s like if one of us needed their hide tanned, the other sensed it and managed to get himself in trouble so we could pay the piper together and feel whole again at the end of the ordeal.” He paced behind the vibrating young man. “It’s almost like we were twins and since you’ve joined us I feel that link alive in me again.”

Now Stephen was sweating it out. What could this ranting mean to him? He wanted to know more about the boy that was his dad, having a glimpse of their lives as brothers was cool; it seemed different than the one he was sharing with his own sibling. Still, he sensed this coming darkness was a bit too real for his well being and as Cara and John rightfully taught him, he is not yet a match to anyone and in a position to defend himself against a battle weary and ready dark uncle. So he kept it shut… once more.

“Therefore young man, I believe now is the time to incentivize you a bit and show you how I want you to behave. This is my fortress and you playing games with your training is not going to work for you, for me and even worse for your family. You don’t want get it, you don’t seem to believe me, you half ass it! Well, no more. Hand me your belt.” Jedikiah raised his hand, palm up, clearly expecting to be obeyed and met the most incredulous gaze he’d ever seen. The boy was looking at him like he grew three heads, flew to Mars and back, was asking the impossible…

Jed waited a beat and then added, “You have no powers here, so now it’s just you and me and I won’t wait, so give me your belt now!”

It was funny how in the crazy life Stephen Jameson was suddenly living that he’d not seen one more outrageous claim being made. The point was, how do you actually plan for this? His fist, that had unbeknownst to him gone to his buckle in a protective manner opened slowly and he started withdrawing the heavy leather belt from its loops in a sickening swish before tending it, almost reverently to his uncle.

Stephen wasn’t stupid, the man wanted to discipline him, he just couldn’t imagine how, after all he wasn’t a small kid anymore. He dreaded the upcoming minutes.

“Good boy!”

Jed took a step closer and with a swift move folded his nephew on his now canted hip, holding him under his arm and ending with an upturned Stephen suddenly looking at his own boots and at the back of his uncle tailored pair of pants.

“What the fuck?! Wait… Uncle Jed!” Stephen hadn’t finished his sentence that already the belt was stripping him over his jeans. It wasn’t even harsh, it just was surprising. How did his uncle get him in that position? So fast? It was freaking pathetic!

Jedikiah wasn’t taking a breather either. Now that he had his nephew where he wanted him, he couldn’t stop himself and was determined to give him a spanking to remember. In this family, you were giving it your all or you were getting killed, he wanted the boy in his team, he didn’t want him meek, he didn’t want him dead and if this was the wakeup call he needed, he was happy to oblige.

So Jed spanked away, the belt flying purposefully on the seat of the boy, the yelps a beautiful counterpart to the swishes flying in the otherwise silent room. Jedikiah is not the type of man talking while meting justice, you either knew before why you were there or you’d find soon enough. After ten hits of the belt, he paused, slightly readjusting the teenager trying to escape the punishment.

“You apply yourself and you get rewarded. You show up here as if it was recess, your ass will get handed back to you. Are we clear, Stephen?” he asked while raising his arm for the next part.

The belt stripped the boy on his thighs, and an awful sound came out of him. “Wait, wait, I’ll be good!” _Of course, Jedikiah smirked. Hadn’t he, himself, made this promise countless times growing up._ He continue to yield the belt with purpose, trying to catch the seat spot as often as he could, criss-crossing on previously spanked spots, making sure that seating would be a dreaded thought for young Jameson here.

The teenager begged, cried, yelled, promised it all; and those were all sweet to hear. Early enough he had stopped trying to kick his legs as the fact he was bent under the arm of his uncle made it easy for him to lose his balance and obviously having to take his spanking was hard enough, dropping in a heap, boneless on the mat would be the ultimate mockery so he tried to stay in place. It wasn’t easy or pretty, after all there was a real fire on his butt today, the likes he can’t remember ever feeling, but Stephen had to agree: he really will remember this.

Snot was running down his blotched face, with all of his blood down by his brain he was lightheaded and could have hugged his uncle in happiness when the punishing blows finally ended and he felt himself being supported in a standing position.

Not a moment too late he started running his hand all over the back of his jeans, trying to reduce the burn. He had no idea, it could have been worse… on the bare… But between the fact he could move, that he knew it was over and relief, he was now feeling the spanking ten times more than before. It wasn’t just the pain on his behind, it was the shame, the simmering anger, everything was hitting him at once and he was overwhelmed.

When Jedikiah took him in his arm and simply held him, he couldn’t stop the few tears appearing in the corner of his eyes…

Well young Stephen was certainly going to apply himself a bit more now, wasn’t he? Thought Jed, and now that this itch was scratched his thoughts turned towards John and Killian, two young men that could benefit from a dose of his belt…

 

The end!

Example of the underarm position :-) Couldn't find a drawing or a picture of two men... Sad :(  


The Protagonists: Jedekiah Price - the uncle - and Stephen Jamesson  
        
      

 

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to CookieLaura who needed more Tomorrow People fics in her life :)
> 
> For the SpankVent Advent Calendar challenge going on at spanking_world this December 2015.  
> All entries can be found here: http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/tag/%2Aspankvent#spanking_world437013


End file.
